destinos cruzados just fate
by dianis
Summary: las vidas de aang,sokka,azula,tora,katara,toph,zuko y mai tienen mas en comun de lo que creen,para averiguarlo tendran que vivir ciertas cosas unos con otros para darse cuenta que estaban destinados a conocerse
1. Chapter 1

**wolaz!! wenu este es mi segunda creacion ^^ espero les guste...a grandes rasgos es una historia medio fumada lok o como kieran llamarle ^^ se me ocurrio un dia x y ps espero la disfruten y sino les gusta wenu ps ai me la mientan en los reviews jaja nu pero si me gustaria muxo saber su opinion grax **

**disclaimer:todos los personajes de avatar utilizados en este fic son propiedad de michael dante di martino y bryan konietzko ^^**

**aclaraciones:debo agregar que es ooc aunqe si tienen control de elementos como k veran k la historia, y su personalidad como k no cuadran ^^ solo usan sus bendings ^^ **

* * *

**Capitulo 1  
Solo por diversión**

_**Qué es mejor? Tener sexo o robar autos?  
Diría que… tener sexo… mientras robas autos**_

**Dos chicos se encontraban viendo una película en la sala de su casa, 60 segundos, su favorita sin duda alguna.**

**-crees que en la vida real sea tan fácil, divertido y excitante robar autos como en la peli?-dijo un chico de baja estatura, de cabello muy corto y de un color café oscuro, con cara de ángel y, aunque su edad era de 26 años, fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por un chico de 16.**

**-no seas tonto hermano, eso es solo una película…FICCIÓN!!-dijo el otro chico, más alto que su hermano, muy guapo y con un cuerpazo; su cabello, a diferencia de su hermano, era largo y negro, siempre lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta y su cara reflejaba muy bien los 28 años que tenía-obviamente en la vida real es más excitante porque es más probable que te atrapen!! Jajaja**

**Los dos echaron a reír sarcásticamente durante un momento y siguieron viendo la película cuando el más chico comentó.**

**-Sokka, no crees que sería genial vivir como Nicholas Cage en esa peli? Es decir, con unos amigos así de leales, una chica tan guapa como Angelina…sería la vida perfecta no crees?**

**-Aang, mi pequeño hermano, claro que sería perfecto, pero por favor! Eso sólo pasa en la películas, acéptalo aunque quisiéramos nunca podríamos tener tantos coches ni vivir así.**

**-mmm**

**-mejor cállate y termina de ver la peli quieres?**

**Aang calló, pero no dejó de pensar y de recordar cómo era la experiencia de robar coches, la emoción, la velocidad. Él quería hacerlo de nuevo, y sabía exactamente a quien acudir.**

**Aang´s POV**

**Desperté temprano en la mañana, no quería despertar a mi hermano, más que nada, porque no quería que me hiciera preguntas de a dónde iba, ni mucho menos que me siguiera. Salí de nuestra casa en Ba-Sing-Se y en mi planeador salí directo a la nación del fuego, donde sabía, me encontraría con la chica más peligrosa de toda la nación del fuego, y sin duda, la más peligrosa de los cuatro reinos. Llegué al lugar donde era seguro que estaría.**

**-vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí?-dijo una chica de no más de 27 años, delgada y con un largo cabello negro que llegaba un poco debajo de sus hombros, con una mirada seria y retadora a la vez, con una voz sarcástica, firme y aguda a la vez, podía verse que sin duda era ella a quien estaba buscando-el avatar… aquí? Ja vaya que la vida te da sorpresas…aunque no me sorprende del todo **

**Yo no supe qué responder, en verdad no supe qué estaba haciendo ahí de nuevo.**

**-…em…**

**-no, no digas nada, creo saber por qué estás aquí**

**-en serio?**

**-pero claro!!...-dijo la chica, jugando con una pequeña bola de fuego azul entre sus manos- estás aquí porque quieres algo de… acción en tu vida, no es así?**

**-pues de hecho yo…**

**-sshh!... calla…tú y yo sabemos cómo hacerlo, claro que, no sé si esta vez te arrepentirás de nuevo**

**-por favor…Azula, yo te prometo que será diferente, te juro que haré lo que sea, sólo quiero hacerlo**

**-mmm…no lo sé, creí que esto no te interesaba, creí que habías dicho "esto es demasiado para mí, no puedo seguir"**

**-por favor Azula!! Te lo ruego…en ese tiempo yo…era débil, pero me di cuenta que estoy hecho para esto, en verdad extraño esa sensación de… tú sabes a cual me refiero, y tú bien sabes que he dominado mejor los 4 elementos, sabes que soy más fuerte que hace un año, por favor Azula, te lo ruego, dame otra oportunidad**

**Azula me miró dubitativa un momento, después desvaneció su bola de fuego en el aire y se acercó a mí.**

**-vaya, entonces lo extrañas**

**-no sabes cuánto, tenías razón es algo adictivo**

**-jaja mi pequeño avatar, mi Aang-me rodeó caminando y después me susurró al oído-te dije que regresarías…bienvenido!!**

**********************************FlashBack***************************************

**Era una noche lluviosa y me encontraba solo debajo de la lluvia jugando con las gotas que caían, estaba entrado en mis pensamientos cuando una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. **

**-Hola chico avatar-me volteé para ver quién me llamaba, en cuanto lo hice, perdí mi concentración y las gotas de lluvia, que antes detenía para que me rodearan y no me mojaran, cayeron sobre mí empapándome de pies a cabeza-qué pasa? Acaso te sorprende mi visita?**

**-No Azula, para nada-la verdad no me sorprendía que la ladrona de coches más buscada por los 4 reinos, vinera a verme, para convencerme de unírmele**

**-entonces, supongo que sabes a qué he venido **

**-sí, y la respuesta es definitivamente NO!!-le di la espalada y me empecé a alejar de ella, cuando dijo**

**-mmm lástima, hubiera sido divertido tener al avatar de mi lado y no en mi contra, pero está bien, supongo que es mejor tu vida, salvando gente en "apuros", llevando "paz" al mundo como todo un héroe o deteniendo gotas de lluvia con patéticos movimientos de maestro agua**

**Me detuve y me puse a pensar…tiene razón, es decir, qué he hecho de mi vida? Desde que supe que era el avatar, no he hecho nada más que estar a la disposición de todo aquel que requiera mi ayuda, y ni siquiera son para agradecerme, debo decir que tiene razón al decir que mi vida es aburrida, y yo, quería algo de emoción en ella. Me di vuelta y la vi de frente.**

**-vaya entonces estamos interesados no es así?**

**-habla claro Azula, qué es exactamente lo que quieres?**

**-sencillo…quiero que tú me ayudes a robar**

**-qué? estas lo…**

**-déjame terminar, verás, quiero que te unas a mí, eres el avatar, maestro de los 4 elementos, y yo soy la mejor maestra fuego que existe en el planeta…piénsalo tú y yo trabajando juntos, ganándonos la vida de la manera más fácil y cómoda que existe, con tus poderes y mis habilidades podremos tener lo que queramos con tan solo desearlo**

**Vaya que era tentador, pero robar? Era no sé algo que nunca había hecho.**

**-Aang-dijo acercándose a mí-vamos, yo sé que te interesa, de otro modo te hubieras ido y no estarías escuchándome-rayos! Era astuta**

**-no sé Azula, nunca he robado en mi vida**

**-jaja por eso no te preocupes yo te enseñaré lo que necesites saber…entonces tenemos un trato?-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí**

**-lo tenemos-extendí la mía y me dio un apretón seguido de un guiño con el ojo**

**-perfecto, entonces…andando**

**-espera qué?**

**-andando!! Qué? creías que empezarías mañana? Jaja esto es en el momento anda yo te guiaré**

**La seguí y llegamos a la mansión del rey de Ba-Sing-Se, una mansión que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, saltamos la reja de la entrada y corrimos a unos arbustos a escondernos, todo estaba callado y las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, tres maestros tierra aseguraban la entrada y vigilaban que nada inusual pasara.**

**-bien escucha…ves ese Ferrari Enzo estacionado fuera del garaje?**

**-sí**

**-bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es traerlo y recogerme en la salida de la mansión, das la vuelta a la pequeña glorieta y me recoges en la reja por donde entramos de acuerdo?**

**-qué? y cómo se supone que sacaré el auto sin las llaves?**

**-por favor Aang, eres el avatar, tú ingéniatelas…pero no te pueden ver los guardias entiendes?**

**-tú qué harás? Por qué no me acompañas por el coche?**

**-ay tonto, yo abriré la reja para que podamos salir con él**

**Me quedé inmóvil por unos minutos y Azula dijo**

**-ei!! No puedes echarte para atrás!! Tenemos un trato!!**

**-ok, ok lo haré**

**Ella fue sigilosamente hacia la reja, mientras yo planeaba cómo evitaría a los guardias. Caminé tratando de no hacer ruido, me acerqué al Ferrari y vi que la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta, y dentro de la cocina se encontraban las llaves del coche. Me puse en posición y con un movimiento de mis manos pude atraer, con aire control, las llaves hacia mí. Una vez en mis manos, me aseguré de no haber sido visto por nadie, me escabullí por un costado del coche y lo abrí, hizo un pequeño ruido y los guardias voltearon a ver qué sucedía, entré al asiento del conductor y me quedé helado frente al volante mientras los guardias sacaban piedras del suelo para impedir que moviera el carro, se acercaban corriendo y yo no sabía qué hacer; escuché que Azula me gritaba-Aang!! Date prisa!! Entra en estado avatar!!-estado avatar? Ahora? No! No quería, en ese estado hago cosas que no controlo, es como si no fuera yo-Aang!! Ahora!!-y después de aquel grito todo sucedió demasiado rápido, mis tatuajes, de mis manos y la parte de la flecha que salía por debajo de mi cabello sobre mi frente, comenzaron a brillar y entonces era como si otra personalidad ocupara mi cuerpo y yo lo viera desde afuera.**

**Quité las rocas que pusieron los guardias para evitar que escapara y los atrapé en unos bloques que saqué de la tierra, los guardias se quedaron inmóviles en el suelo mientras yo arrancaba el coche y lo dirigía a la reja. Sonó la alarma de la mansión y le lancé una bola de fuego al aparato rompiéndolo para que callara la alarma; el rey se asomó por su ventana para ver qué sucedía y empezó a gritar al ver que se llevaban su auto.**

**-guardias hagan algo!! Deténganlo-antes de que pudieran siquiera mover su brazos, moví los bloques que sostenían sus piernas haciéndolos caer de frente y así poder inmovilizar sus brazos también-qué diablos…?-volteé al cuarto del rey y lancé un látigo de agua para callarlo mientras escapaba con Azula en su auto, lo dejé empapado en su cuarto mientras Azula subía al coche.**

**-bien hecho mi pequeño avatar-volteé a verla aun en ese estado que tanto odiaba y volteó su mirada al frente, salí acelerando a más de 250 km/hr y mientras me alejaba en ese estado, la velocidad se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo y poco a poco el brillo fue desapareciendo, pero aun cuando estaba fuera de ese estado, seguí pisando el acelerador y se apoderó de mí una nueva sensación que nunca había experimentado, era una combinación de adrenalina y felicidad con ansiedad y riesgo.**

**-wow!!**

**-ja te gusta verdad?**

**-se siente muy bien-dije, me desconocía, esa actitud no era mía**

**-lo sé, es adictivo, excitante, es un verdadero placer. Y pensar que esto lo puedes sentir todos los días-empecé a bajar la velocidad en cuanto ella pronunció esas palabras-qué pasa? Aun no llegamos a nuestro destino**

**-todos los días?-me gustaba aquella sensación, pero no del modo que esperaba**

**-sí tonto, todos, TODOS los días-me estacioné y apagué el motor, cerré los ojos y volteé al lado contrario del asiento del copiloto-Aang!! Qué te pasa? Por qué diablos te detienes? **

**-lo siento Azula, pero esto es demasiado para mí, no puedo seguir, lo siento pero no es lo que quería**

**-tonto!! Verás que dentro de poco vendrás a mí, a rogarme que trabajes conmigo, lo sé, regresaras porque es una sensación distinta que disfrutas y es adictiva, es cuestión de tiempo, ya verás**

**-lo dudo Azula, no creo volver a hacer esto nunca más, lo siento, adiós-bajé del auto y tomé mi planeador, subí a él y salí directo a mi casa, donde me esperaba mi hermano. En el camino no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Azula…"Verás que dentro de poco vendrás a mí, a rogarme que trabajes conmigo, regresaras porque es una sensación distinta que disfrutas y es adictiva"…tenía razón, es adictiva y en verdad la disfruté, pero no volvería, al menos no hasta ser lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo bien.**

******************************FinFlashBack***************************************

**Odiaba cuando Azula tenía razón.**

**-bienvenido!! Mi pequeño avatar…estás listo para empezar?**

**-sí!!-dije sin dudar-esta vez tengo lo necesario**

**-bien tenemos un trato?-extendió su mano**

**-no…-la bajó-esta vez lo haremos sólo por diversión, no porque necesites el dinero-me dirigió una mirada pícara y dijo**

**-me agrada este nuevo Aang, en verdad me agrada**

* * *

**^^ grax x leer plis nu teman n expresarse abiertamente en los reviews neta si me sirven ^^ pronto cap 2:una chica no muy común!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2  
Una chica no muy común**

**Sokka`s POV**

**-Sokka!! Qué hiciste?  
-Yo…yo no  
-No puede ser Sokka!! Qué harás ahora?  
-Yo..yo no sé…no quería hacerlo fue un accidente  
-Tranquilo…nadie sabrá esto**

**Me desperté sudando y exaltado.**

**-Tranquilo Sokka, sólo fue un sueño-me dije a mí mismo, aunque sabía que era mucho más que eso. Bajé a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer, como casi todas las mañanas mi hermanito no estaba-de seguro salió a planear un rato, a estirar las manos jaja-como no había mucho de dónde elegir, decidí hacerme un plato de cereal, mientras lo comía escuchaba en el estéreo uno de los discos que había grabado con mis canciones favoritas.**

_**I tried so hard and got so far  
but in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
but in the end it doesn't even matter**_

**Estaba a mitad del coro, cuando tocó a mi puerta una chica, que…bueno hace mucho que no veía…no desde aquel día.**

**-tu?...qué haces aquí?**

**-esa no es forma de recibir a tus invitados Sokka, no me invitarás a pasar?-antes de que pudiera responder entró y se sentó en mi sofá con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo viendo en todas direcciones-linda casa, supongo que sigues compartiendo con Aang cierto?-hace mucho que no veía esa cara, ese cuerpo que alguna vez tuve entre mis brazos. Tora, la chica que me mostró una parte que no conocía de mí. Era una chica linda, alta, buen cuerpo, cabello negro, ondulado y largo, que le llegaba un tanto abajo del hombro y aunque no controlaba ningún elemento, digamos que era muy buena peleando. **

**-sí tienes razón-cerré la puerta y me senté en el sillón enfrente del sofá donde estaba ella-aun no me has respondido…qué haces aquí Tora?**

**-en sí nada, solo pasaba a saludar a mi Sokka, hace mucho que no te veía, tenía ganas de pasar por aquí…ver qué fue de tu vida desde aquel pequeño incidente**

**-estoy bien…normal, nada fuera de lo común Tora, ahora…si eso era todo-me levanté un poco furioso por recordarme ese día**

**-tranquilo chico…no era todo, no sólo vine por ser el aniversario de…eso… también vine por esto-se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, sin que pudiera evitarlo me tiró en el sofá y caí encima de ella, nos separamos un instante y la miré a los ojos-ya te extrañaba, ya casi olvidaba el sabor de tus labios-yo no supe qué responder, así que sólo la besé de nuevo.**

_**Things will never change  
I can't believe your eyes  
I would die for you  
Would you cry for me (would you cry for me?)**_

**Mis manos recorrían su espalda por debajo de su blusa, mientras las suyas buscaban un hueco entre mis pantalones. Lo encontró y empezó a bajar sus dedos para abarcar todo mi trasero, yo aproveché y empecé a abarcarla con mi brazo hasta levantarla un poco hacia mí. Seguía besándola en los labios y poco a poco fui bajando por su cuello, sólo me concentré en su cuello, esa parte que sabía la volvía loca; entonces ella empezó a besar mi oído derecho, lo cual sabía muy bien me ponía loco. No me resistí y le quité la blusa y comencé a besarle la parte alta de sus pechos, ella me quitó mi playera y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios mi abdomen, estaba perdido en su cuerpo y ella en el mío. **

_**Never want to wait for you  
and never want to play your game  
youre not here for your legends or democracy?**_

**La canción seguía sonando en el estereo y yo seguía perdido en sus labios. Fue hasta que desabrochó mi pantalón que me dí cuenta que no quería pasar a algo más, no ese día.**

**-espera Tora-la tomé por la cintura y la alejé de mí**

**-qué pasa? Creí que me extrañabas-dijo subiéndose uno de sus tirantes.**

**-Tora…realmente a qué viniste?**

********************************FlashBack*****************************************

**Una tarde lluviosa, mi hermano jugaba con la lluvia afuera de nuestra casa, cuando de repente sonó mi celular.**

**-bueno?**

**-Sokka!!...ayúd….noooooooo…aaaaaaaa!!-revisé el verficador de llamadas.**

**-Tora!! Qué pasa??**

**-aaaaaaaa!!...noooooo…por favor…Sokka!!...ven ayúdame!!...**

**-Tora por favor dime dónde estás?**

**-estoy…ven rápido…me persigue**

**-Tora no te entiendo se corta la comunicación**

**-Sokka!!...en…casa de Lon..Feng…ven rápid…nooo aaaaaaa…bip bip bip**

**Colgué, tomé mi chamarra, mis llaves y salí a casa de ese maldito. Cuando llegué vi muchas ventanas rotas y sangre por todas partes. Saqué mi espada y caminé cautelosamente hacia la casa. Trataba de ver, escuchar y sentir lo que fuese pero no escuchaba nada, hasta que…**

**-te lo advertí perra…te dije que si volvías a intentar siquiera robarme te mataría…así que atente a las consecuencias…-vi a Long Feng en la sala de su casa sujetando a Tora con una de sus manos y en la otra un cuchillo, la levantó amenazando a mi Tora. Lo tomé por la espalada y sin ser responsable de mis actos le clavé la punta de mi espada en uno de sus costados, se quedó en pie un momento y se volvió para verme-tu quién rayos eres?-dijo casi sin aliento**

**-yo soy el novio de la perra que quieres matar-lleno de odio le terminé de clavar el resto de mi espada haciendo que tirara su cuchillo y cayera de rodillas ante mí-la próxima vez elije bien a quien amenazas-dio su último aliento y cayó su cuerpo inerte en el suelo de su sala. Me quedé helado ante aquel cuerpo y sólo pude preguntar-estas bien Tora?**

**-am sí…gracias pero-miró el cuerpo lleno de sangre y dijo-Sokka…qué hiciste?  
-Yo…yo no-yo estaba helado era la primera persona que mataba en mi vida y fue en un momento de odio, sin razonar.  
-Sokka…dame la espada…suéltala-Tora me quitó la espada de mis manos y me quedé petrificado…Sokka por qué?...no quería que lo mataras sólo…que me lo quitaras de encima…  
-Yo..yo no sé…no quería hacerlo…fue un accidente…un impulso repentino…yo  
-Tranquilo…fue mi culpa…sino te hubiera llamado…-seguía parado a lado de aquel cuerpo sin vida…la que yo le había quitado**

**-no Tora, esto no es tu culpa**

**-oh Sokka-me besó y por un momento nos habíamos olvidado del cadáver.-me alegra tanto que hayas aparecido**

**-Tora…vete, si alguien viene y te ve aquí…**

**-Sokka no!! Nadie está en casa, nadie se enterará de esto-me volvió a besar y le dije**

**-bueno lo primero es deshacernos del cadáver**

**-a la alberca…así se verá como un accidente**

**-Tora…cómo explicaremos la acuchillada?**

**-Nosotros?...no estuvimos aquí**

**No se qué fue pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que era lo correcto…mentir!! Tomé el cuerpo entre mis brazos y lo llevé a la piscina y lo aventé, me salpiqué un poco y vi cómo el agua empezaba a tomar una tonalidad rojiza. Tora puso su mano sobre mi hombro y volteé a verla, su cara…más que preocupación mostraba cierto alivio.**

**-Tora…a qué se refería LF con eso de "volver intentar a robarme"?-se quedó callada…y hubiera preferido se quedara así.**

********************************FinFlashBack**********************************

**-uy una chica no puede venir a hacerle una visita a su novio?**

**-EX! Novio…sabes muy bien que desde hace mucho no lo somos**

**-por favor Sokka…un pequeño error cualquiera lo comete…por favor olvidemoslo quieres?-se acercó a mi e intentó besarme. Me quité rápidamente-Sokka por dios!! No seas infantil**

**-no soy infantil Tora, será mejor que te vayas**

**-bien! Sabes donde encontrarme-se puso su blusa y se detuvo en la puerta-oh por cierto casi lo olvidaba…te quejas de mi estilo de vida, pero…sabes a dónde fue tu hermano esta mañana?-diciendo esto salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaladas**

**-Mi hermano?-susurré-Aang?...no…él sería incapaz-me puse mi playera y me senté en mi sofá…no supe en cuánto tiempo…pero caí rendido y tomé una pequeña siesta…llena de pesadillas…pesadillas que no paraban desde hace varios años.**

* * *

**XD wenu segundo cap espero les haya gustado sino ps ai díganme porque asi sirve que lo corrijo :D plis critiquen sin pena eso mi ayuda muxo :D **

**PD: Tora no es ficticia!! No!! Digamos que esta basada en mi befa Kritou!! Wii) a mi befa knu tambn la pondré en otro cap k ia tngo ideado ^^ wenu dejen sus reviews thanks a lot!! xoxo**


End file.
